Found out
by Emobonnie43
Summary: "H-Himiko? you're dating Kokichi!"


A/N:**_hello people who are reading this is my first story so im sorry if it's bad ; I don't see many stories with these two together so i kinda wanted to make a story about them, it doesn't help that i love them both. this will be countiued and will still be edited a lot because i make a lot of mistakes, so if you want you can point them out to me, that would be helpful. Anyway enjoy_**

**_\--_**

It wasn't meant to turn out like this. They weren't supposed to find out on their own, and just two days away from when they had planned to tell everyone. "H-Himiko? You're dating Kokichi?" was Tenko's reaction. The rest were just panting from the run they had there. They had been found snuggling on the couch watching a romance movie (Himiko doesn't really like romance movies, but she decided to watch it just to hear Kokichi make fun of it) at the ending they wanted to give eachother a quick kiss, as soon as they did though Tenko slammed the door open.

Kokichi hadn't said anything and neither had Himiko, all she did was scoot a little bit closer to him. She didn't know what to do or say, she wasn't going to dump Kokichi, she really liked him, but with how sexist Tenko was she doubted she would be okay with thier relationship. She saw Kaede giving them a discreet thumbs up while giving them a apologetic look, as if to say "congrats, sorry we couldn't stop her". "Tenko... you could've atleast knocked first..." Rantaro sighed, panting and out of breath from trying to catch up with Tenko,the rest, other then Maki and Kirumi, were in the same state as him. "I agree, it is very rude to barge into other people's rooms." Kirumi agreed, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I am terribly sorry we tried to catch her, before she could do...this, but she was too fast." "Why are you guys acting like we didn't just run into Kokichi and Himiko kissing?! Himiko is dating someone and it's Kokichi no less!" Kokichi didn't say anything to that, he didn't have any emotion written on his face, it was completely blank, like he was the one who witnessed the kissing scene.

"I don't recall needing permission to date." Himiko sighed. "What a pain, and just two days before we were gonna tell you..." "You mean us?" questioned Tenko. "Nope just you, sorry Tenko you were the only one who didn't know." Kokichi finally said something, and it was laced with spite, basically daring Tenko to do something or say something offensive. And apparently she decided to take that dare. "You probably tricked her into loving you huh? There's no way Himiko would date someone as terrible as you-" "**_SILENCE TENKO_**." the order came without any hesitation or stuttering. Himko looked at Kokichi surprised, that didn't even sound like Kokichi's voice, it was deeper and more commanding. Himiko slowly realized that Tenko had stopped talking. Her eyes looked hazy, and her face was completely blank.

everyone else looked worried or confused while Kokichi looked...well let's just say if looks could kill, everyone would've dropped dead. Saihara was the first one to break the uneasy silence. "Kokichi did...did you just use your ultimate talent?" He wondered. He wasn't going to stop Kokichi from using it, after all Tenko needed to be silent for this conversation to go anywhere and it wasn't like Kokichi was hurting her so it was fine. Kokichi nodded. "I guess I never really explained my ultimate talent. it makes me a natural born leader, not only can a make a fully functioning plan in a few minutes but if someone doesn't listen to me or do as I say I can order them to, unfortunately it gives me a headache and I rather not,but Tenko was sooooooo annoying so yeah." He was back to his normal tone of voice, for now. He started rubbing his head.

"Seriously what a pain." he groaned and Himiko laughed. "Hey that's my line." The rest just looked at both of them laughing and smiled. "I had no idea the asshole could find love." joked Maki, "They're so cute together!!' squealed Kaede, "Auta says this ship has sailed, and that he supports Himiko's decision." "Nyeh, thanks Angie...thanks Auta." "It's probably very obvious but why didn't you guys tell Tenko?" Ryoma wonderd. "Obviously because of this shit, seriously if she just accepted that Himiko likes Kokichi and not her then we wouldn't be here in the first place!" Miu explained. "Tencrotch has been acting like this ever since donkey lips over there told her she was straight." "Himiko may have donkey lips, but she's a wayyyyyy better kisser then a whore like you would ever be." Kokichi stated coldly, Miu immediately shrunk back and stayed quiet. Himiko yanked gently on Kokich's sleeve to get his attention."Kichi, shouldn't we let Tenko talk now?" "I don't know, i like her better like this." "Yeah...i do too.." "Himiko?" "Sorry, that was a lie...

we should let her speak and we should talk to her." "I'll unfreeze her just because I'm proud that you lied, and because I don't want the headache to hurt too much."

Tenko suddenly fell to the ground and gasped a little. "You...you what did you do!?" she yelled getting up and getting into body slamming stance. "I ordered you to shut up, now don't make me have to do it again, seriously." Kokichi threatened, rubbing his temples. "Tenko I'm not breaking up with Kokichi, I like him, _really _like him. I want your acceptance but even if I don't have it, this isn't stopping." as Himiko said "this" she gestured to herself and kokichi. "...Can i just get a moment?" Tenko's head was now down, her bangs were blocking her face and eyes, her voice was trembling, which was unusual for the usually upbeat Akido Master. "Take all the time you need." With that, Tenko dashed out of the room and disappeared behind the iron doors.


End file.
